Lunaro
right|150px Le Lunaro est un mode JcJ fournit exclusivement par le Syndicats de Conclave , où les joueurs participent à un ancien sport Tenno. Deux équipes composées de 3 joueurs maximums s'affrontent dans une arène sur l'environnement de Lua , le match dure maximum 10 minutes et est séparé en deux parties de 5 minutes par une mi-temps, la limite de score étant de 50 points. L'équipe avec le plus haut score gagne le match, et reçoit des points supplémentaires d' comme récompense. Accès thumb|300px Vous pouvez accéder au Lunaro par le biais de la console du Conclave située à droite du menu Navigation du Vaisseau, tout comme dans la salle du conclave dans les Relais. L'équipement des joueurs passe automatiquement de celui du mode coopération à celui du mode conclave. Un entrainement est disponible et peut être jouer gratuitement sans en affecter les statistiques du Lunaro. Restrictions *Il n'y a pas de restriction de Warframes, bien que les Attributs des Warframes seront égaux lors du match. *Tous les Mods, incluant ceux spécifiques au conclave, sont désactivés en Lunaro. *Toutes les Armes, sauf l'Arcata, ne peuvent être utilisées et ne seront pas disponibles en match, même si celles-ci furent préalablement équipées dans un équipement de conclave. *Les Compagnons comme les Sentinelles et les Kubrows ne seront pas disponible en Lunaro. Notes thumb|60px|Ruban Orange (équipe Soleil) thumb|81px|Indicateur Bleu (équipe Lune) thumb|74px *Le Lunaro (balle) peut briller de 4 couleurs d'énergie différentes: **Blanc (Neutre) est la couleur basique d'énergie. **Bleu clair (Lune) ou Orange (Soleil) indique que la balle fut touchée en dernier par l'équipe correspondante. L'effet dure 5 secondes avant que le Lunaro ne redevienne neutre. **Violet brillant correspond à l'état instable du Lunaro et dure aussi approximativement 5 secondes. *Un ruban coloré se trouve sur l'épaule droit de chaque warframe, sa couleur correspond à l'équipe du joueur. **Les équipiers émettront une aura de la couleur de leur équipe. (Il est possible que cela ne soit pas visible pour ceux jouant avec un grand FoV). *Le joueur possédant le Lunaro sera marqué d'une flèche de la couleur de son équipe. **A ne pas confondre avec l'indicateur de passe, expliqué dans la partie Passe ci-dessous. *Le Lunaro est relâché au milieu de l'arène à chaque moitié de match, lorsqu'un but est marqué, le Lunaro est relâché au niveau de l'anneau du côté de l'équipe où le but a été marqué. *The player's hitbox changes to a half RPG hitbox which indicates the pinpoint strike on top and the three lines determine the increase in range. The hitbox, however, switches to the regular weapon hitbox upon inflecting or receiving hits. Bases Attraper et lancer sont les manoeuvres essentielles du Lunaro, exception faite du lancer de Lunaro instable. Contrairement au tutoriel en jeu, les mouvement et le gameplay sont basé sur le système de mêlée, au lieu du système d'arme principale. Attraper *Marcher sur la balle la placera immédiatement dans votre Arcata, en gardant à l'esprit que la portée de cette action est la même que celle nécessaire pour collecter des ressources, excepté les orbes d'énergie, dans n'importe quelle direction. * Garder la parade (par défaut ) active un "champ magnétique" sur l'arcata, et scintille suivant la couleur d'énergie de votre warframe. Cette action, une fois maintenue, garantie que la balle ira vers la Warframe la plus proche, c'est pourquoi maintenir la parade est conseillé lors d'une tentative de prise de la balle. *Le champ magnétique est désactivé pendant les attaques de mêlée ainsi que quelques autres déplacement. *Une règle de 5 seconde s'applique une fois la balle saisie, qui est indiquée par un compte à rebours sonore et une surbrillance. Si le porteur de la balle excède ces 5 secondes, cette dernière va exploser dans un petit rayon, renversant le porteur et la projetant dans une direction aléatoire. L'explosion affecte uniquement le porteur. *La capture de balle peut être exécuté durant n'importe quel déplacement, exception faite pour le Saut propulsé (Propulsion Balistique) ainsi que la course murale. Tenter de faire un Saut propulsé en tenant la balle causera la perte de celle-ci vers l'endroit où elle à été attrapé. * Bullet-jumping to where the ball is located will instantly grab it but this can only happen when the momentum of of landing begins and bullet jumping ends. * Faire un Saut propulsé à l'endroit où la balle se situe la saisira instantanément mais ceci ne fonctionne qu'au moment où l’atterrissage commence et où se termine le Saut propulsé. Lancement Il y a deux méthodes pour lancer la balle une fois attrapée : *Cliquer sur votre attaque de mélée (par défaut ) pour un tir courte portée, qui fera faire à la balle un trajet incurvé vers le sol, le faisant atterrir à l'endroit le plus proche défini par la hitbox. *Maintenez votre pour un tir longue portée, qui a une vitesse supérieure au tir courte portée. The ball will always hit the pinpoint of your hitbox as long as it doesn't exceed maximum range, and once it does it will slightly curve down with decrease in velocity. **L'autre manière de tirer la balle est de faire un tir instable (ci dessous). *Tir incurvé :Pour faire ce mouvement, vous devez cliquer votre attaque de mélée (par défault ) pendant une glissade. :Un tir courte portée (voir ci dessus) donnera une trajectoire incurvée vers la gauche à la balle. :Un tir longue portée donnera une trajectoire incurvée vers la droite à la balle. *Tir instable :La manière la plus simple d’exécuter ce mouvement est d'appuyer sur votre Mélée rapide (par défaut ) une fois pour faire un Dash sur la balle, qui lui donnera un Effet Instable à l'impact, et la lancera dans la direction que vous regardez. Ce mécanisme est très recommandé à cause de la précision que le Dash donne. Checking As stated before, the configuration of combat in Lunaro is based on Melee moves, hence the Arcata itself having its own Stance. Not to be confused with Posture. Checking a player is mostly done when enemy team has the ball, in order to steal it, slow the enemy team down, or reduce their possession over the arena. * Joueurs PS4 : = }}. = * Joueurs Xbox One : = }}. = ;Notes *All melee hits apply to targets with or without possession of the ball. *Target(s) that are CCed become immune to the next hit for 5 seconds if staggered or 2 seconds if knocked down. Lunaro 4 *Hitting a player who has the ball once will cause it to drop and change its glow to white but will not inflect any CC to him. *All melee hits trigger the Unstable Effect separately since it's required to hit the ball once again after it's cleared from enemy's possessing. *Dive kick is similar Fracturing Wind slide attack Launching Spring. The move however has terrible accuracy compared to other moves and requires a lot of skill to perform correctly. *It is possible to chain from more than one player which will knock down enemy player. This often happens when more than one player tries to Steal the ball from opposite team players. *Despite of full AoE move set it still lacks the range to deliver full its potential. This is noticed when trying to melee in more than one direction as most of your hits will fall on one target. Unstable Effect The Lunaro ball gains increased speed and become immune to Grab upon being hit by melee. The ball will Knockdown friendly or enemy players if they are directly in its way as well as sometimes the ball hitter himself. Currently only effective melee hits and especially Dash has as much chance to redirect the ball or deflect it harmlessly. Clearing The sole defensive option to have in any game is to keep the ball and enemy team from your goal. Bear in mind the quick movement of Tenno and the rough mechanism of the game which wont leave you much of a choice but to hit the ball and enemy team as hard as you can. *Clearing is done only inside the friendly team's ring and the ball has to be hit by one of the teammates and reaches outside. **''Not to be confused with'' Clearing that is done at enemy team's ring after scoring a goal in. In this case Arcata of your team members will be disabled till you exit the ring. Passe Passing is crucial for effective teamwork, and can change the flow of the match with sufficient effort and skill. *To pass the ball to your teammate, simply Grab it and Launch it directly to where they are. **You'll notice a downed V shape straps indicating that your teammate is in a viable position to Receive the ball. Your teammates do not need to activate the grab on their own, as the ball is pulled towards them instantly. *If you miss your teammates they are still able to grab it and will count as Pass. Scoring To win the match you have to score Goals more than your enemy team. *Winning only adds additional Standing points to your total points which is significantly more than the gained by doing other tasks. Losing, however, results in subtraction of Winning points, leaving you with only by the points you have made in the match. *The base score of one goal is 1 point. Additional points are gained when certain conditions are met. Eventually the final score of a single goal can become 3 points. *Scoring from inside the ring: 1 point It is somewhat difficult to score close to the goal due to the dead zones around it which gives the advantage to the defenders, most likely. A short is what you need to score, trying to charge-launch the ball may result to it going upwards or hitting the cell. *Scoring from outside the ring: 1 point Oddly enough it seems that scoring with charged launch from the center or close the middle pillar is easier than scoring inside. This to do with speed that the ball gains which makes it harder to deflect or catch. It is always recommended to charge before launch as the ball mostly will never make it to the goal with a short launch. *Scoring Purple charged ball: 1 point Whether inside or outside, it seems that this one is hardest of all. Unlike the other two types which require 2 steps to score a goal, this type only requires one step which is launching or rather ramming the ball. It has a higher chance to happen when the ball is free on the ground as a single melee hit is able to launch it to enemy cell. *The area and height of the arena implies that only ground or mid-air strikes will add additional point if scored accordingly. While it's unknown if the ball is scored from maximum height assuming that someone has launched it upwards and it hit the barrier then someone jumped over a pillar and hit it with melee to score a goal. In this case the total score should be 2 points instead of 1. (Needs further testing) =Avancés= Assisting It's the combination of pass, receive and score. Each task has to be done accordingly and cannot be interrupted. *Since Purple Charged shots require a melee move, hence no receive, it may not give Assist on score even if your teammate passed it to you. Intercepting Attempting to possess the ball while an enemy player passes it to his teammate is counted as interception. Keeping in mind that the ball must have the enemy team glow and also must be launched directly to them and not be interrupted by the surroundings such as Pillars. *Interception can be done by either Grabbing the ball or ramming it with melee attacks. *Upon a successful interception without trying to grab it, it will either glow with your team's color or become Unstable. Stealing The below criteria must be met in order to steal the ball from an enemy player: *The ball must be possessed by the player and cannot be laying on the ground of flying even if it has his team glow. **There's also a chance to count as Steal if the ball is picked immediately after being dropped by enemy player. *A single melee move is required, as it will steal the ball from him causing no damage nor CC. **If the ball happens to become Unstable you'll not be able to grab it and even after the effect wears off it wont count as Steal *In case of Dash, Slam and Dive Kick, being close to your target insures you to grab the ball momentarily even after knocking him down. It may count as Check then Steal in this case. Saving Another mechanic added to the defensive role similar to Clearing, however, it's rather harder. *At first you have to, literally, stand close to the goal cell and pick any ball coming towards you. *Only the balls which are directed towards the cell count. Thus in different situation if you weren't saving them they would be counted as goals. *Friendly shots towards your team goal are not counted as Save. **Keep in mind that you cannot score in your own goal, hence it's logical to say that picking your teammates balls is counted as Reception. *Remember that you cannot save Unstable shots which will knock you down if you try to. *Rebounded shots also count. Reception Whenever you receive the ball from a successful pass from your teammate. The ball must have your current team's glow, although it's not necessary to be a result of an Auto-pass, as it also counts when Grabbed. The ball will remain glowing even when it bounces off objects (Cell, Pillars, Barrier..etc). Catching Confirmation is required In order to catch the ball either you or enemy team have to launch it significantly high and catch it by colliding with it or grab it in mid air. Both the ball and you have to be flying, and neither of you can touch the ground before the ball is in your Arcata. This is mostly done, also easier to do, when enemy team first-touch the ball and launch it to the center of arena. It is also possible to catch your own or your team's ball when it bounces of the top barrier. Rebounding (Needs further testing) Rebound mostly refers to the case which the ball bounces off objects or terrains. However, observing the ball physics and certain things in the arena is a bigger hint to when it's counted as Rebound. *Launching the ball in a certain range and speed towards a Pillar causes the pillar to pulsate brightly in blue. The ball may or may not lose its current glow, but will still count as Rebound if successfully enters the goal cell. **Another status when the ball is roughly rammed into the pillar it will cause a blast with small blue smoke behind, if attempted to score it may not count as rebound. *Hitting the frame of the goal will also cause a blue pulse but it's currently unknown if it requires certain move to score to be count as rebound. *There's a chance to score by launching the ball to bounce off the barrier as long as the ball isn't under Unstable effect. Strategy for balanced matches Roles Using the terminology of popular contemporary ballgames, a 3v3 match currently supports several roles that can be played and sustained by any player whether they are new to the game or not. It is not unusual for each player to play at least two of these roles in each game, switching from an "offensive" role to a "defensive" role depending on whether the other team is in possession of the ball. *Goalkeeper (a.k.a. Goalie, Keeper) A player who ought to stand back and inside his team ring all the time. When the enemy team approaches with the ball the goalie should not move away from the goal area. If the enemy team decides to launch the ball directly at the goal, an effective strategy is for the player to latch while jumping as well as activate his grab to try and intercept the ball, but this action requires timing and skill. Upon catching the ball the Goalkeeper has to act quickly as reacting a fraction of a second too late may cause him to drop the ball and lead to a score for the other side. *Fielder (a.k.a. Sweeper, Tackler, Pointer) This role is not simply about scoring goals. The most important actions for a Fielder are are Checking enemy players, Clearing the ball and Passing. Fielders also pressure the enemy team and help in obtaining or retaining possession of the ball by passing and intercepting the ball, and stealing it if inside the enemy ring. *Forward (a.k.a. Target man, Striker) A striker's main focus is always the ball, whether by receiving the ball from teammates (whether it's a Pass or random clear), intercepting enemy passes and stealing the ball from them or reacting to a player's own shots through either Rebounds or Catches. Astuces *To avoid unbalanced matchmaking and ping issues you should make your own squad with a host who has decent ping. However, keep in mind that teams fill in order so if you have a squad of 4 including you it will be a 2v2. *If you want to play with friends or certain people you have to set party matchmaking to Invite Only or Friends before loading and entering the lobby. *Practice with other players in private games. Real games will stress you and wont leave you enough time to learn as much. Practicing alone wont benefit you at all either. *Pick a role. Don't go inside without knowing what you're doing. Despite that Lunaro based on Tenno concept it still somewhat requires patience and thinking and if and your teammates working according to your roles and together it should not be as hard. **As a Goalkeeper: Always think ahead of others even your teammates, as you have all the time you need before you make your next move. Keep an eye on who's charging towards you and whether they are tracked down by your teammates or not. Clear the ball but don't overdo it, once it's out the ring return to your post and guard it. The Pillars are great defense line as they will block some of the long shots by enemy team. They can also be your grave mistake if you hit them while trying to clear the ball. You can also help with serving the ball after being scored in if the Pointer lets you do it. **As a Mid: your most powerful weapon is the OP Dash, abuse it but in a smart way. Hit don't be confused with enemy players, always focus on ball carrier and hit him hard to make sure he doesn't grab the ball back. Aiming is crucial so don't launch the ball aimlessly without checking where your teammate Forward at. Though you're suppose to clear the ball whenever it's inside your team's ring but a good Pass helps your team to advance quickly. Do the dirty job of harassing enemy team and especially their goalkeeper to make them lose control on their position but as long as the ball possessed by your team. Launch high and slow on first touch after being scored in, it gives your Forward enough time to charge and help him maintain his position. **As a Forward: You need skills, that's all about it. Dodging, Latching as well as all other Maneuvers are your base skill. The next thing you need is Catching the ball and mostly in mid air where you'll face no CC and be free your way to enemy goal. Be quick, don't idle even for a second and stick to where the ball at and predict where it hits and lands. You also should Steal the ball more often than checking enemy players to grab it. when your Pointer has the ball and attempt to pass it, don't jump too high or too quick as it may disable the auto-pass which is an advantage to you. Don't shoot everywhere, if the ball is being held for too long don't get rid of it by throwing it carelessly instead try to pass it or rebound it to catch it again. Flee from any engagements, it's not your role so don't get into the mosh pit and stay in the air as long as you can. The first-touch of each half has to be yours, even if you're not placed close to the ball. Take advantage of first-touch after you score a goal, interrupt the enemy before they grab the ball to keep it at their side of the arena. Média Warframe at E3 - New 'Lunaro' Game Mode Coming Soon Références Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:JcJ Catégorie:Update 19